The Hidden Child : Calling all OC!
by Shadow35094
Summary: Lost souls, engulf the pale child. Read, and find out. 4th chapter up! READ IT, OR ILL EAT YOUR SOULS! PLEASE!PLEASE! If you have a original charecter, and would like it to be in a fanfic open this.
1. The Story Begins

**-The Hidden Child-**

**Summery-**

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the OC' s except Shadow! I would say a few special shout-out's, but I don't want to ruin the story. And I still need a partner! 

Shadow: Finally a fan fiction that can fight the man!

Mina: FIGHT DA POWER!

Shadow: When did you get here?

Mina: I don't know. Hey you know you have a nice ass

Shadow: Yah I get that allot. So where's the rest of the characters?

Mina: (Reading flashcards) Not all of them will be in this chapter, but more will come soon, so keep up with the characters

Hikari: I finally made it out of the horrible box

Author: Get back in your box!

Shadow: Oh no it's the man!

Author: (Clicks button, and choke collars start squeezing their necks) Your owners let me borrow you, now go into the box!

Shadow: You think this is bad; I haft to deal with him 24/7. Since your already here go ahead and read this chapter, and mina I you have a nice ass too…

It was a warm late afternoon. A man sat on a ledge, with a serious look on his face. He had a diamond shaped Pearl-white over top with a pitch-black under hair style, one wide black gap, running over each side of his cheek, he wore a black hitoe, hakama, and kasode, with a yin-yang sign sewed into the sleeve's shoulder. This was Shadow. Shadow was a 20-year old prince, of the dark cloud dragon clan. "You have been hiding there for an half hour. Come down," Shadow calmly said. No response. "Come down," He said again, with a hint of annoyance in his voice. Suddenly leafs rustled. Shadow jumped at the nearest tree, with a sword in hand, and sliced through a branch. A shadowy figure plummeted to the ground. "I knew it was you…" Shadow smirked.

"… Kumori." The figure dashed out of the shadows; revealing a pitch-black dog. "You were supposed to stay with father," He said. Kumori ran to do as he was told, leaving Shadow with a smile on his face. Suddenly three daggers appeared out of nowhere, pointed to his neck. "Oh Shit…" He quickly grabbed, three daggers from his pocket, and threw them at the soldiers, but to no avail. They surrounded him. _Damb I'm outnumbered, _Shadow thought as he pulled out his sword. '**_You cannot defeat them alone' _**an eerie voice rang through his head, '_Leave me alone,' _He thought back. **_If you do not let me take over, you will die… and to think you have a skitso _**(Second personality) **_that can save you. _**"**Death comes sweetly," Shadow smirked.**

Within seconds two soldiers lay dead in a pool of blood. "Your next," Shadow said lifting his sword, and slashed down. **'_Now wasn't that nice?' _**The eerie voice said in a faint echo, and faded back into silence. Shadow glanced at the carcass, and fell to his knees, both from exaughstain, and guilt. He started to inspect the body, when suddenly a horrible tearing pain appeared in his stomach. Searing pain. A black and white smoke started to pour out of his mouth. He had an idea of what was happening, but he hoped he was wrong. His soul was being pulled out of his very body. He blacked out. When he awoke he was in a bed, in the castle of the lion demons. A young woman, about 17 stood next to him. It was no other that Akimi. Akimi was the eldest child of the Lion demon tribe. She was a lovely female lion demoniss, and was an old friend. She, being a full demon of great power, could transform into a large Lioness with unbreakable fangs and Nails that could cut through most anything not to mention leaving a nasty burn on anything they touched.

They used to play a game where you threw apples in the air, and tried to burn it to a crisp before it hit the ground, and after words they would have a tasty snack. "Long time now see Akimi," Shadow said smiling. "Shadow your going to die…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ah-hah Cliffhanger! Ok I'm sorry I wasn't really serious on the chapter that I posted earlier, so here's the serious one, and I will put pairings in OC characters k? And there will be lemons in later chapters… maybe.

Next Chapter: Mina the prankster

And the new short: Shadow's pic!


	2. Mina the prankster

**-The Hidden Child-**

**Summery- Lost Souls engulf the pale Child. Read, and find out**

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the OC' s except Shadow! I would say a few special shout-out, but I don't want to ruin the story. And I still need a partner to help me write this fic!

**Now it's time for Shadows Pick!**

**Shadow: Welcome to the hot new sensation, that's sweeping the nation. Today's guest is Akimi! Akimi tell the audience more about yourself!**

**Akimi: He's keeping me hostage! There's no food. **

Shadow: (Has remote control in hand) Don't make me use this 

**Akimi: … but there is the opportunity for you to get your OC in here so keep giving the man characters! Please, he's making my sit next to some… I don't know! PLEASE R&R!**

**-Mina the prankster-**

**"**… Good one! You had me going there for a minute!" Shadow laughed. '**_I don't think she's kidding,' _**His skitso chimed in, '**_Just look at her expression.' _**His skitso was right, she was anything but kidding. "I'm not kidding," She growled, "Your soul has been sucked out of your body bye the hidden child." Silence. He knew what the hidden child was. His father used **to** tell him stories about it. The Hidden Child was a demon that wakes every 50 years, and stole the souls from eight elemental (Earth, fire, water… etc.) beings, but a priest usually purifies the child. "Can you stop it?" "You could slay it, or purify it," She responded. "And how long do I have to kill it?" "A month." **_'Nothing like a good kill," _**The skitso said starting to take over. He thrusted his body threw the window; with Akimi following close behind.

Shadow quickly changed into a dragon and flew no more than a few feet above the ground. Akimi was running top speed up his back, and sat on his head. "You know I hate that!" She shrieked. "**Well you shouldn't have followed," **Shadow's Skitso smirked. _'Just shut up,' _Shadow thought. **_'Well the bitch had it coming.' _**"Why are you following me? Your not the kind of person to get involved." "Because if you try to slay it, you'll die!" A soon as the words left her mouth she became engulfed with a pink smoke, that spread the through the valley, revealing a gigantic Lion. "KABLOOM," Shadow's head crashed into the earth below.**_ "_Get of me bitch!" **Shadow roared while squirming under her. "If your going to slay it you need all the other six elemental beings," The Lion growled. "**Wait I thought there were eight… Oh Dammit!" "**That's right. And I say we build a camp," Akimi said. "**And I say you're a god-damn (**God forgive me) **Bitch," **But he did not have a choice, Shadow had taken over.

An hour has passed since the 'little' fight had taken place. The scent of cooking fish gently flew through the air, and Shadow was resting against Akimi. "Crack! Shuffled! Swoosh," leaves cracked under tiny feet. _'Man this one is going to kill,' _A feminine-like figure thought, as it pulled out a can of… Super glue. She walked next to Shadow, and went to work pasting Shadow's hand to Akimi's ass. (I couldn't think of a better one) The woman was about 5'8; She had black hip length hair, dark skin, blackish brown eyes, long legs, and was slim and curvy. _'You really outdone yourself this time Mina,' _She mentally congratulated herself. Mina then left, leaving a can of glue, and two demons in a very uncomfortable position. -10 minutes later- "OH MY GOD GET YOUR HAND OF MY ASS!" Uhhh… I mean 9 minutes later. Akimi awoke from her slumber, and felt like she was sitting on a rock. OK now 1 minute later. "OH MY GOD GETS YOUR HAND OF MY ASS!" Akimi shrieked. "I CANT! And stop running your tearing my hand open!" Shadow exclaimed. They heard a faint giggle, which soon developed into a gut-busting laugh. "WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY?" They yelled together. "Man that's priceless," Mina started rolling around. **_'I don't think its that bad… I kinda like it,'_** Shadow's skitso claimed.

She stopped laughing, "Huh?" "Uhhh… Yah I love touching her…" Shadow said. Akimi looked at him. "Go with it." "Oh yah I love being touched," Akimi said grinding her teeth. "Wait is that even a possibility?" She asked. "Oh yeah. Some people like to be touched," Shadow explained. "So you two like groping?" "Well yah," Akimi responded, in a matter of fact tone. "Well then… Uhhh… Take this," She threw a star that cut clear through the glue. "Yah what do you say to that?" "Thank you," Shadow said, rubbing his pasted hand. "Uh-oh."

"Ahhhh…" Mina shrieked through the tape over her mouth. "You know your going to pay for what happened back there," Akimi said to Shadow. "I couldn't help it. My hand was glued to your…" "My ass." "But…" "**_Oh suck it up. I'm ashamed I share a body with you."_** Mina managed to get the tape off, but was still tied up. "Why are you trashing yourself?" She asked. "I'm a skitso," Shadow responded. ? "It means he has two personalities." "Oh I see…" She slipped her hand into her pocket and pulled out a shiny object. '_This hasn't been tested yet, but…' _Mina tore threw the ropes that bound her, and slipped a ring onto his finger. "Skitso!" she shrieked hopefully. "Ahhhh!!!" Shadow felt, like he had been struck by lightning. After about 6 seconds he was crawled into a ball, with his foot twitching. "Nice trick," Akimi complemented. "You want to go to the spa's?" Mina asked. "Sure." So they started to leave. "Wait one more thing," Mina said, as she put a poison oak leaf on his face. "Be back in a hour," Akimi said, and they left. **_'Get up you fool, there going to take a bath!'_**

Ok there was the second chapter. I tried adding humor in it, what do you think? And please I will need more characters.

Next chapter: Mestsui the Last Shadow Dog demon


	3. Mestsui, and Thorn The Shadow bringers

**-The Hidden Child-**

**Summery- Lost Souls engulf the pale Child. Read, and find out**

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the OC' s except Shadow! I would say a few special shout-out, but I don't want to ruin the story. And I still need a partner to help me write this fic!

**Now it's time for Shadows Pick!**

**Shadow: This time on Shadow's pick, were talking about the new couple.**

**Mestsui & Thorn: Just read the chapter.**

**Shadow: What are you trying to get me cancelled?**

-Mestsui & Thorn The Shadow bringers-

The gang walked through the dark forest. Shadow was scratching his face, "Man that was so uncalled for." "C'mon a little prank never hurt anyone," Mina claimed. "A poison ivy leaf on my face, was going to far, and lets not forget about this ring, that shocks the living hell out of me." **_"And me,"_** Shadows skitso said. "You know you have a nice ass," Mina called to Shadow. **_"Yah I get that a allot," _**The Skitso claimed. "So how long have you two been together?" "Oh no. Were not together just friends," Akimi blushed. "Interesting…" '_**I know… Can you smell that Shadow, she's in heat.' **'Yah so." **" She would be easy game. What kind of dragon are you?' **_"One that doesn't take advantage of women when their in heat," Shadow said aloud. "Huh?" Akimi, and Mina asked together. His face flushed red, "Uhhh… Nothing." "He's a bit weird," Mina whispered to Akimi. "Yah but you get used to it overtime." "So what are you'll doing out here?" Mina questioned. Akimi started to explain the situation, but was interrupted by a loud bark.

"What was that," Akimi asked. "Shadow wolfs," Shadow said, "I have one at my castle. They're extremely rare, but they're pretty peaceful." Suddenly three shadow wolfs surrounded them. **_"Finally a fight!" _**Shadow's skitso exclaimed as he took out a sword. _'You can take over, I'm a lover not a fighter… I'm not even a lover' _"**_Hey after word's you want to mess around or something?" _**The skitso asked. Mina looked puzzled. "He say's things that I just don't know…" Akimi was cut short by a sword swinging at her head. They turned around to see two demons. One was a female panther demon. She had waist length blond hair with silver streaks and ice blue endings in a high ponytail. Ice blue eyes, black cat ears sat on top of her head, and a thin black tail, dangled between her legs. She wore a red sleeveless top, black shorts, a short red skirt over the shorts, and black knee high boots.

She's almost 6 feet tall and she's very thin. The other was a Male Dog demon. He had Elvin ears, long black hair with silver highlights, hazel eyes, three really small red stars marked his forehead, and had two silver stripes sliding across his face, and wore a traditional hakama, and kasode. "Hello?" "Hello, I'm Mestsui, and the other is Thorn, and it appears your trespassing," The man said. "Mina takes the wolves. Akimi take the woman, I got the other," Shadow said.

"Ahhhh," Shadow roared, as he charged at Mestsui, with his sword. He smirked, as clones appeared out of nowhere. Shadow started slicing at the many clones, but he soon realized there were too many. '**_Shadow let me take this,' _**His skitso said. _'But weren't you just in charge?' **'Yah but I had to get my ramen.' **'What are you retarded?' **'Ok maybe I wont save your sorry ass.' **_After a few seconds of bickering Shadow's skitso took over. **"Dragon fire!" **Shadow roared as he swung it sideways. Searing flames engulfed the battlefield. The clones started to disperse screaming, "Ahhhh! My nut's are on fire!" "**I still got it." **"Vendetta," Mestsui jumped through leafs of the tree, and slashed down. A scream echoed threw the valley flew everywhere that stopped everything. Everyone turned to Thorn; she was holding a pitch-black sword. "They don't have souls."


	4. Spa relaxing, and some awkward talk

**-The Hidden Child-**

**Summery- Lost Souls engulf the pale Child. Read, and find out**

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the OC' s except Shadow! I would say a few special shout-out, but I don't want to ruin the story.

**-Now it's time for Shadows Pick!-**

**Shadow: Ok this is a very special episode. I had some requests to be funnier so… LETS DANCE!**

**Akimi: Take me too funky town**

Thorn: funky town Mina: Take me too funky town 

**Shadow: Yah take it off!**

**Bold- A.N./ Shadows 2nd personality speaking**

Italic- thought 

Warning this chapter mentions things that should not be read, from anyone under 13. if you are under 13, just go down to the part where the line separates, the spa part from the mystery part!

-Some Spa Relaxing, awkward talking, and a sneak away-

"So your souls were stolen too?" Shadow asked, **"_Man she's in heat! TAKE HER_!" **"You know they have a cure for that skitso," Thorn continued, "but if you don't make it right it can be lethal." **"Ha-ha your still stuck with me. Ah come on, without me you would still be a virgin!"** "Actually…" Akimi gigged, and Shadow flushed. "OMG you two had sex!" Mina practically screamed. (I was told she says awkward things) "Do you'll want to go to the springs?" Mestsui asked. "Sure why not?" Shadow agreed. "Yah I good use a nice dip," Thorn seconded. "Me too." "Sooooo… how was it," Mina asked. "Is there anything that's so awkward that you wouldn't talk about it," Shadow asked. "Not really," Mina responded. "So how did it go with the ice prince? Huh? Is that awkward enough?" "How did you know that?" "It's in my contract, to advertise your authors book," Shadow answered.

"I'm going to get her back for this," Mina continued, "SHE WILL RUE THE DAY SHE TOLD EVERYONE ABOUT MY PERSONAL LIFE!" "**Oh, Shut Up!" **The skitso roared, over her revenge speech. "Look it's the springs!" Akimi chirped cheerfully. They settled in a nice steamy pool. "**So are you courting Thorn?" **The skitso asked. "No not really," Mestsui continued, "I have my sights on that Mina." "Do you two realize were right beside you?" Thorn asked, while splashing boiling water on them. "**_She's a hot one," _**Shadows skitso said. 'I know," Shadow responded. They both reached for the one they desired. The only problem was that it wasn't the same person. **_"Let go!" _**Shadows skitso said aloud.****"No! I want Akimi," Shadow shot back. **_"Let go! Thorn's obviously hotter" _"**Ok! Just try not to get the hell beat out of me." **_"Man that was easy, maybe that's why you're still a virgin."_**

"_I AM not a virgin dam nit!" **"Riiiiiiiiiiight." **_Everybody stared at him. "Shadow, _your _still a virgin," Mina asked. "**But I'm the farthest thing away from being a virgin,"** The skitso said, "Don't make fun of my counterpart. You're the one who lost their virginity to the ice prince!" "OK, can we get off the subject?" Akimi said, "Wait Shadow if you're a virgin then…OH MY GOD!" "**That's right my pretty,"** The skitso smirked, "**Don't act like you didn't like it**." "Hey, did you sleep with my woman?" "**Yes, and it was _good_. Sorry you missed out on it." **"Do you want to take this outside?" **"We are outside!" **Then Shadow, and his skitso started to beat each other up.** (Which is hard if your sharing the same body)** "I think virgins are hot," Thorn said. **"Really? In that case I'm the biggest virgin ever! I have the magazines, and everything!" **"I was kidding…" "**Me too…" "**So tell us about yourselves," Akimi said still blushing. "About 90 years ago, I was buried alive by a priestess, for stealing food from a village, but 90 years later Thorn woke me from my slumber, and the rest is pretty much history." "Hey do you want to see something funny?" Mina asked. "Sure," They responded. "SKITSO!" At that second he was shocked the hell out of, which made him flip over, which… never mind. "So… WOW! That was…" Thorn stuttered. "**I thank you." **"Hey where's Mina?" Shadow asked looking around. "**I don't know, but that's when she's most dangerous."** Little did he know she was behind a tree with a tub of… leeches. _Lets see if they like groping leeches, _Mina thought, as she dumped the bloodthirsty critters in. "Hey do you feel that?" Shadow asked, "It feels so good" _Oh yeah how do you feel when I say… _"Skitso!" Shadow was shocked the hell out of… again, and started running out of the spring. Butt naked, with leeches eating away at his flesh, and then Kinky-hoe suddenly came into the story, and jumped in the springs. "I'm melting…" The wicked bitch, I mean witch of the west shrieked. "Oh hell! The bitch made the water muddy! She ruined the spring," Mestsui mumbled. "Yah! Lets go," Akimi said. Only one problem… they couldn't. Mina had filled it with super glue. She walked up to the struggling gang. "Now this was worth it," She said, as she started to take pictures.

-------------------

It was midnight everyone was asleep… except Shadow's skitso. _**If I don't, I might not get another chance**, _He thought, **_Ok I'm going to do it. _**The skitso walked to the place where Thorn lay sleeping. Shadow (Until this chapter is done shadow's skitso has taken over) picked her up, and started to dash swiftly threw the trees. Thorn woke only to see Shadow, which reminded her of something, but she didn't know what. He soon stopped at the edge of a cliff, and set her down. He leaned next to her ear, and softly whispered, "**Remember, my beloved Thorn… Remember." **Hethen gently kissed her forehead,and with that she drifted of into slumber. **_"_Please remember," **He said, as a single tear escaped hiseyeand then he tripped on a bug…

------------------------

Ok forth chapter. Keep up with the characters please! What did you think? Did I kill the moment with the whole tripping thing? Too dirty? Too funny? To serious? WHAT?! Some people e-mailed me about putting romance, and Drama, so I put humor, and drama in this chapter. R & R! Please!

Next time: Possessed Thorn, and the skitso' s choice.


	5. Possesed Thorn, and the skitso's choice

**-The Hidden Child-**

**Summery- Lost Souls engulf the pale Child. Read, and find out**

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the OC' s except Shadow! I would say a few special shout-out, but I don't want to ruin the story.

**Bold- A.N./ Shadows 2nd personality speaking**

Italic- Thought 

Ok I got a message about replacing shadow's pick, with an advice column. So if you have a question for the characters, ask away, and they will respond I their own personality!

-Possessed Thorn, and the Skitso' s choice part one-

Thorn awoke to chirping birds, and a throbbing headache. Everyone was as they were when they went to sleep. '_Was it a dream?' _Thorn thought, '_I wonder what brought that on.' _"Good morning," Shadow greeted as he started sparking rocks to start the fire. "Aren't you a dragon?" "Yah," Shadow responded. "Then why don't you just blow fire?" Thorn questioned. He smirked, and let out a small laugh, and simply said, "I never was really good at it." "What about your skitso?" "I haven't heard anything from him yet. Maybe he's gone!" Shadow said hopefully. Shadow then went back to making fire. After a few minutes he gave up, and cursed under his breath. "Good morning!" Mina chirped, which woke everybody up… except Mestsui. "Mestsui wake up!" Thorn yelled at him. He didn't even care. "Hey guys I got one that always works!" Mina said. "Hey look it's the swim team!" Shadow yelled. "It's so cold. I wish I would of worn clothes," Mina said impersonating a Sweden chick. That very second Mestsui, and Shadow's skitso yelled, "**Where?" **"**I knew it was too good to be true**!" Shadow skitso wined.

--------------------------------

"I see, the skitso has a liking to Thorn," a pale child said. The child looked about 10; he had snow-white hair, and wore a white hakama, and kasode. 'Mwa, ha, ha, ha, ha!" The child laughed manically. "Son time for breakfast! Come, and eat!" His mother yelled. "But mom. I was about to manipulate Thorns soul," The child wined while beating his pillow. "You can manipulate her soul later!"

--------------------------------

The gang was walking through the forest. A dark shadowy figure wasn't far behind them. "You know what I noticed lately," Mina asked. '_Oh no my cover is blown,' _The figure thought, as he pulled out a throwing star, and chucked it at Mina. She continued, "You have something stuck in your teeth Akimi…" The star missed, and hit the ground in front of her. He tried to sneak up on them. "Uhhh… guy I think you dropped this," Mina picked up the star, and held it out to him. He had gold eyes (and if you look closely you see the moon in them), silver hair, and had cat ears that sat on his head. "I see you have found out that I Kitsuki, am the incarnation of the hidden child, and have come to assassinate you," The man said. "No, not really," Mestsui said, "but I guess we could squeeze you in."

Mestsui jumped at him with his fang-like sword, only to be knocked back down with his own crescent shaped blade. "Shouldn't we help him or something," Thorn asked. "Do we haft to? I got popcorn, and soda," Shadow said. "Cool popcorn," Mina said, as she started to reach into the bag. After five minutes of Mestsui getting knocked to the ground, Kitsuki shot a blue beam from his sword, and hit the soda. "**O.K. now it's personal**," Shadow said, as he jumped into the fight. Kitsuki charged at Thorn, only to be stopped by an impending sword. "**If you touch her I'll kill you."** (People forget about Naruto)

--------------------------------

"Yuck! That was the worst eggs I ever tasted. Oh well time to see how my incarnation is doing," The pale child said, as he looked into the skeleton mirror. "He's losing, and it's because of that damn skitso!" "Watch your mouth!" His smother yelled to him. He sighed, and started to call Kitsuki, "Ring! Ring! Hello?" Kitsuki asked. "It's me. Why are they still alive?" "Their tough boss." "Well do what I created you to do… dance!" "I understand," Kitsuki said, as he started to do the robot. "Ok now it's manipulating soul time," The child said, as he opened the container of a white soul.

--------------------------------

"Sling," swords clashed wildly. "As long as he's doing his hip-hop gangster move's, and can hit him," Mestsui said. "**Leave it too me**," Shadow said, lifting his sword, above his head, and slashed down. Blood spattered everywhere, but it wasn't Kitsuki' s. Thorn had slashed Shadows back open, revealing a bloody spine. "**Th… Thorn**," He choked out. He then collapsed, lying in a pool of blood. Then Kikio started running through the battlefield after a giant green monster saying, "Why don't you give my love a chance?!"

--------------------------------

The child laughed manically. "Victory for me!" He then got up, and left. "Mom! We haft to talk about your cooking!"

--------------------------------

What did you think? Keep up with characters! Until next time! R & R they make me happy! I LOVE SUGER! SPEAKING OF WHICH IF YOU ARE A HOT CHICK CALL ME! LETS DANCE!

Next time- Possessed Thorn, and the skitso' s choice part 2


	6. The possesion broken

**-The Hidden Child-**

**Summery- Lost Souls engulf the pale Child. Read, and find out**

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the OC' s except Shadow! I would say a few special shout-out, but I don't want to ruin the story.

**Bold- A.N./ Shadows 2nd personality speaking**

**Italic- Thought**

**Okay now it's time for the advice column!**

**Mina why did you take up pranks?**

**-Jasmine**

**Mina: Well it saved my life once, and I guess that's why I took it up.**

**This chapter is brought to you by: Shitlles taste the toilet**

**-Possessed Thorn, and the skitso' s choice part 2-**

"What The F did you just do?" Akimi yelled. She didn't respond, but instead slashed at her. "Now, now aren't we a bit testy," Kitsuki continued, "Go ahead, and kill her." Akimi ran after her full speed preparing to strike. "**Don't you touch her**," Shadow growled, as he gripped her fiery claws. 'You know I'm in here,' Shadow thought to his skitso. "I knew it! The skitso will not allow you to harm her," Kitsuki chuckled, "even after this." He snapped his finger, and Thorn went up to Mestsui, and gave him a big passionate kiss. "You know I thought you always killed, but never protected," He snickered. Shadow released Akimi's hand. "Shadow…" Akimi mumbled. "**I'm not Shadow. I'm the god damn murderer**," He yelled, and collapsed to the ground, while coffin blood. Akimi reached her hand to him, but before she could reach him he yelled, "**If you touch me I'll kill you**," His voice was silent, but cut threw her heart like it was a knife, "**Now go keep Thorn away from me!**" Shadow pulled out his sword, and dashed toward the incarnation and tour through his arm with his bare hand. '_Damn he's gotten fast…' _His thought was cut short. A horrible pain tour at him, he was dieing. Shadow had pierced his heart with his claw, and had his arm restrained with a sword. "I see you have defeated my incarnation," The carcass spoke in a Childs voice, "But keep in mind he was nothing but a piece of me." "Wh… What happened," Thorn questioned now coming back to herself. Shadow then blacked out.

--------------------------------

"**Uhhh…"** Shadow said, "**Where the hell am I**?" He slowly rose from where he lay. He was in a hut, with Thorn resting beside the bed. He quietly tips toed out of the hut. When he arrived outside, he saw everyone was quietly sitting around a fire. "**Hey guy's**," Shadow greeted. No one responded; No one even looked at him. He sat down next to Akimi, and Mestsui. Both scooted away. "**Ok why is everyone treating me like I'm fucking Frankenstein**," Shadow's tone rose. "Are you that freaking dense?" Mina said, "There terrified of you!" "**And why is that**?" He asked. "Gee I wonder… well for one you threatened Akimi's life when she was just trying to help you, and oh yah Mestsui is scared that you'll rip him to shreds, for sticking his tongue down her throat!" "**Well he didn't haft to kiss back**…" He mumbled under his breath, "**Besides how could I kill you so easy**?" "You should have seen yourself. You were half dead, and killed the incarnation single handed," Mestsui pointed out.

"You know what? I'm not going to take this shit. I saved your damn life's," and with that he started to walk away. _**'Who the hell, do you haft to kill to get some appreciation?' **'Listen you better of not killed my chances with Akimi.' _Shadow found the cliff he had taken thorn to the night before, and sat down at its edge. He closed his eyes. Black engulfed his mind. Nothing could bee seen, but him, and Shadow. "You basterd! First you impersonate me so you could fuck Akimi, and now you threaten her life." **"Hold your tongue," **The skitso continued, "**I was born of your coward ness, and every day you grow more, and more like me." ** "She was pure, and you took that away from her," Shadow said swinging his hand. "**Are you sure it wasn't you who influenced me? I never cared for the woman, but you did, and your sick thoughts that you were too cowardly to do, went straight to me." **Silence. "Your right," Shadow silently said. **"Oh course I'm right. Next time I might just kill you so I could have control of your body." **Shadow reopened his eyes to see Thorn sitting by him. **"Hey," **He calmly greeted. "Hey," She quietly responded. For the next two minutes they were silent until Thorn broke it. "I know what you did while I was possessed, and I just wanted to thank you." "**No big**." "Yes it was. You saved my life, even after I almost killed you, and well kissed Mestsui." He growled a bit when he heard that. "So…" She gave him a peck on the lips. They both blushed crazily. "The sun's setting we should get back," She suggested. "**I'm staying here for the night. I don't think they will welcome me back right now. **"Ok, but before I go… What's your real name?" "**I've never told anyone this but my real name is… Kumori**."

--------------------------------

I know I was pretty serious in this chap, but I will make it up to you in the next! I PROMISE! R and R!

Next time- Hikage the wandering matchmaker


	7. Hikage The Wandering Matchmaker

**-The Hidden Child-**

**Summery- Lost Souls engulf the pale Child. Read, and find out**

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the OC' s except Shadow! I would say a few special shout-out, but I don't want to ruin the story.

**Bold- A.N./ Shadows 2nd personality speaking**

**Italic- Thought**

**Okay now it's time for the advice column!**

**Shadow when did you get a 2nd personality?**

**Shadow: I think when I was 16**

**--------------------------**

-Hikage The Wandering Matchmaker-

"Hey guys," Shadow said, as he caught up with the group. Everyone sped up. He did too. They went even faster. He did too, but he tripped on a bug… of pain. "**Assholes,**" Shadow's skitso said. Shadow's back was still throbbing from the day before, and his hands were still scorched. "Hey Akimi, may I talk to you," Shadow asked. She hesitated, but fell back to him. "What is it?" "I was talking with my skitso yesterday, and he made me realize…" He was cut Short by a young woman saying, "Do you need some help with that?" She had long black hair up to her backbone up in a ponytail. She had one blue eye, and one white eye. She had dark red fox ears, and a tail that ended with a white tip. She was short, around 5 foot 11'. She wore a dark red sleeveless turtleneck and long black track pants. "Who are you?" Mestsui asked while gripping the hilt of his sword.

"I'm Hikage. The wondering match maker!" She said as if she was introducing a talk show. "And you want to help with what?" She just walked up to him, and said, "Courting of course." "**Do you remember what happened last time a match maker tried to help us?" **The skitso said to Shadow. "Oh yeah…" (Flashback) Shadow stood in the middle of a burnt down bar, with people screaming, "The devil is upon us! Run for your life! The devil is here!" (End flashback) "… Last time someone tried helping me with dating, it started World War I." "Oh really," She started tell me all your names." "Ok I'm Shadow, he's Mestsui, She's Mina; She Thorn, and the other is Akimi." "Ok. Uhhh… Mestsui, go with Mina," She took a step towards Shadow, "Hmmm… Your different. Let me guess you're a skitso." ""**Born, and raised,"** Shadow's skitso said. "Do you have any charms," She asked. "**Of course have charms! Look at my face, and tell me I'm not drop dead sexy**!" "No I mean, necklaces, rings, anything like that." "There is this damn ring," Shadow said holding up his hand to show her. She picked up some sand-like material, and started to rub the charm. Suddenly the marks on Shadow's face started to turn white, then black again, and back and forth, until it halted on white. "There now you can tell them apart. Shadow, is the one with the white marks, and his skitso is the one with the black. So nothing like I don't know… Your skitso sleeps with the other's mate. Or anything." Shadow let out a small growl.

**"Oh get over it you pussy!" **His skitso yelled, as his markings turned black. "So which one do you desire?" She asked. He started to blush but responded with, "Akimi. **Thorn."** "Guess what?" "**Your going to stop talking**?" "No you're going on individual dates tomorrow!" Hikage chirped. "**Wait you come into the group, and tell us what to do!" **Shadows skitso said**, "Get out!" **She slapped him to the ground. "Didn't your mother teach you any manners?" She asked. "Gee she would of if she wasn't dead," He screamed at her. She slapped him again. "I AM A MATCHMAKER! AND I WILL PAIR YOU UP, AND YOU WILL BE HAPPY FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She said with her eye twitching. "Ok tomorrow then."

---------------------------------

**What did you think? I would do at this moment? Where a matchmaker was standing before me? With tears in my eyes cause she slapped the hell out of me! R and R! Next time 'The Restrained Date'… Hehehe, (Eyes glow red)**

**The pairings are:**

**Shadow x Akimi**

**Shadow (Second personality) x Thorn**

**Mestsui x Mina**

**Hikage x you'll see**


	8. The night of passion

**-The Hidden Child-**

**Summery- Lost Souls engulf the pale Child. Read, and find out**

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the OC' s except Shadow! I would say a few special shout-out, but I don't want to ruin the story.

**Bold- A.N./ Shadows 2nd personality speaking**

**Italic- Thought**

**Thorn what do you think of the Shadow x Thorn pairing?**

**-Falling sun**

**Thorn: I don't mind that much, but…**

**This chapter is brought to you by: Shitlles taste the toilet**

**-The Deadly Date, and a night of passion-**

The day flew back quickly. Everyone was worried about his or her upcoming dates, but especially Shadow, and Akimi. Their date was today, and they couldn't refuse to date, because of the crazy matchmaker, and the fear of hurting the others feelings. "Ok nightfall, and you know what that means. Shadow, and Akimi follow me!" Hikage screamed with excitement, and started to run towards the woods. They followed fast after her, because they were a bit excided to. They soon came up on an opening in the forest. There was a blanket sitting in the middle of the clearing, covered with things such as oysters, wine, and some odd things that couldn't be identified. "Go ahead and sit," She chirped. They did as they were told. "Okay you have 40 minutes to mate, before you die!" She said, and started to walk away. "What?!" They asked in unison. "There's a reason I said no one goes home with out a mate. Because if you don't mate in 40 minutes this little barrier will kill you," She continued, "Have fun," and walked away. "She's got to be kidding me," Shadow said as he stuck his finger to the barrier walls, and fell to the ground after getting the hell shocked out of him. "Well she's not lying!" "There's got to be another way out," Shadow said. "AND THEIR ISN'T ANOTHER WAY OUT!" The matchmaker screamed from afar. "Shit," Shadow muttered under his breath. He could actually see the barrier shrinking, and would soon kill them.

---------------------------------

-Lemon alert! You have been warned-

"Well, might as well tell you this. I've wanted you as a mate since I first saw you, Shadow," Akimi confessed. "Really?" "Yes, you are sexy and I want to be yours forever," She continued, "I love you so much Shadow!" They started downing the wine until they were very drunk. And with that, Akimi stripped down to nothing for him. This got him very aroused, until he couldn't take it anymore. Being drunk, his inhibitions were gone and he shed his clothes faster than you could say their names. He positioned himself and asked, "You're sure about this?" "Yes. YES!" Akimi pleaded, "I need you." He thrusted into her. "Oh Kami, Shadow fa… faster… har…der," She said in-between thrust. He complied, and went faster, and harder. A little bit of blood leaked from her inner thigh, and onto his thick shaft. They were filled with pure pleasure; it was like heaven but better. They kept going, in an endless cycle, Akimi using her legs to draw him in deeper, and deeper, and Shadow going harder, and faster. Their bodies slick with sweat, they finally climaxed, as they screamed each others name. Shadow bit into Akimi's neck, marking her as his. Drawing back, he was pleased at the feeling of love that filled him up. "I love you Akimi." "I love you too."

--------------------------------

"Chirp! Chirp!" Birds tweeted. Shadow started to flicker his eyes open. "Man I had the weirdest damn dream," he said aloud. "Whats wrong Shadow?" Akimi asked. He turned to her, and opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Akimi was lying next to him under his hakama. He went wide-eyed, but soon after went back to his normal state, when he saw the mate mark he had placed. A smile spread across his face. **'_Nice Shadow, you have marked her, and she is now yours till the day you die.' _**But he was too happy; to even of heard the other's comment. Hikage walked up to them, and said, "I told you." She and walked off into the woods. "Nice job," A man clapped from a tree branch, "Nice job."

--------------------------------

What did you think? Review the toast commands you!


	9. Sukoshi?

**-The Hidden Child-**

**Summery- Lost Souls engulf the pale Child. Read, and find out**

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the OC' s except Shadow! I would say a few special shout-out, but I don't want to ruin the story.

**Bold- A.N./ Shadows 2nd personality speaking**

**Italic- Thought**

**Now time for the advice column**

Hey,

Just wondering when Shadow got his skitso, and if it has a different name. I'm

starting to crush on him, and think he would be a great pairing partner for Kaori.

If I can write a mild romance fic about them, let me know.

Mandy/Kaori,

Shadow- Well one day when I was 16 I kinda got frisky, with this girl named Angel, but I was too cowardly to do it so my mind finally cracked, and created a split personality.

**Shadow Skitso- I appreciate being sexy to you. I don't know why I don't have more fan girls. I'm way sexier than anyone, and hope I stay in your hot steamy dreams. LOL! () And yes I have a name Kumori. And I've seen Kaori, and I haft to say she must be your piece de' resistance… I have an addiction to certain liquids. Wink, wink you know who I'm talking to.**

-Sukoshi-

"Nice job," A man clapped from a tree branch, "Nice job." He hopped to the tree below him. He had Blood red eyes, with a flicker of amber. Black hair, with fire red highlights covered most of his face. Three small horns were sticking out of his left shoulder. He was covered in red, and black tattoos, and two large black wings, with red flaps shot out form his back, and had three tails, with stingers at their points. He wore black kasode, and a red hakama. "O**h** s**h**i**t," **Shadow, and his skitso cursed. "Who's that?" Akimi insolently asked. "Make yourself descent!" Shadow said quickly. "Well I didn't hear you complaining, at the time," The man smirked. "How long have you been here Sukoshi!?" He yelled, with rage. "Since you started," Sukoshi continued, "I smelled her heat, and frankly I'm surprised you didn't take advantage of it earlier… I would've." "Take advantage…" Akimi said holding back tears, but she couldn't. She took off with his hakama. Shadow's marking started to go black. "I see you still have your skitso. It's kind of pathetic after five years you couldn't even become strong enough to get rid of him." That pushed him of the edge, he charged at him. A smirk covered his face, as he stuck a claw out.

A sharp pain struck through his forehead. The claw had pierced his head. Shadow violently was thrown to the ground. "You so weak, bet you still cant do this," Sukoshi said, as he summoned a clone. Shadow sat holding his blood in, "MAN THAT REALLY HURT!" "Clone kill him," He commanded. "Oh, some kind of brother you are!" Shadow said dodging blows. "You can't kill it. Show what you really are, and I will call it off," Sukoshi smirked. "Fuck you!" Shadow cursed still jumping away. "Koobsplish," Shadows gut was pierced with the clone's claw. Shadow just started to laugh. "What's so funny about dieing?" Sukoshi roared. "I just remembered the time when you got your hand stuck in the toilet! OH THAT WAS PRICELESS! Oh, and look behind you," He finished and faded into white smoke. Sukoshi slowly turned to see a monstrous figure. "I never thought I would kill my own flesh, and blood," The monster said. "Shadow, you don't intimidate me," Sukoshi smirked, "But the whole clone trick was clever." A roar erupted from his new monstrous form, as he slashed down at Sukoshi, but hr had jumped out of the way. "Until next time brother. Next time," Sukoshi growled, and disappeared into thin air.

"I've got to find Akimi," The creature said, and went searching. After ten minutes he had locked onto her scent, and was fast approaching. When he came upon her balling her eyes out. She took a glance at the hideous creature, but continued crying. "Whats wrong?" He asked her. "My…my mate is dead!"

----------------------------------

Dun-dun! What did you think? This chapter is something I like to call Review time! If I do not get 6 more reviews soon, I might haft to delete the story, and there's much more to come. PLEASE! Do it for the OC's!


	10. Shadows mind Shattered, and Kouri

**-The Hidden Child-**

**Summery- Lost Souls engulf the pale Child. Read, and find out**

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the OC' s except Shadow! I would say a few special shout-out, but I don't want to ruin the story.

**Bold- A.N./ Shadows 2nd personality speaking**

**Italic- Thought**

**Now time for the advice column**

I am a little confused about whats going on. Did Shadow die? What was the weird monster thing? plz keep writing. throws a bag of cans at the pervert that watched them

**Shadow (Kumori)- You'll see in this chapter, so… READ IT! And I would like to make some shout outs-**

**Saiwarrior, Midnight Rayne, Inu-koi's life mate, Sugar Sprite, PiscesWater44. You guys kept it running! Thank you! I love you guys!**

**OH and one more thing it's Shadow's, and Kumori Birthday! They are now 1! (But were created at 20)**

-Shadow's mind Shattered, and the pregnant lover Kaori-

"My…my mate is dead!" "**W…What**?" The monster stuttered. "He is dead. DEAD! DEAD! And it's my entire fault!" Akimi busted out into a river of tears. "**How do you know that**?" She slowly pulled back her collar, to show the mark Shadow had placed, but it wasn't there. "**The marks gone! It's gone**!" The monster said excitedly, "**Wait… Holy Shit! The mark's gone**!" The monster started to change back into Shadow. **"Damn it Sukoshi! Of all the fucking things you've done to me!" **Kumori roared. (Whenever Shadow's split personality is out ill call him Kumori) "Did you say _Sukoshi_?" A young pregnant woman stumbled up behind them. She has long silver-colored hair almost to her ass, small dog-ears sat on her head. Molten gold pools with specks of blue engulfed her eyes. She has a slim figure, and had perfect curves long shapely legs. "**Yes**," Kumori answered, "**What the hell is it to you?" **She let out a small laugh, and plummeted to the ground. Akimi quickly rushed to her side. "Help! Help!" She shrieked. Only the faint echo replied. "You!" She pointed to Kumori. "**What**," He replied quickly. "You're a dragon right?" '**Ye**s." "This woman's pregnant. Please help me get to my friends!" Kumori hesitated, but transformed into his dragon state. "**Hop on**," The dragon roared, "**And fast**." Akimi carefully put the woman on his dragonhead, and hopped on his back.

As Kumori flew through the many trees it triggered a memory. (Flashback) "Sukoshi No," Shadow screamed as he backed up to a tree. "You have took my honor, and my throne, and now I will take your life," Sukoshi walked closer to him, pulling out a sword. "Help! Help!" he shrieked. Sukoshi lifted his sword, but was stopped by two guards. "What? Let me go!" Sukoshi roared, as he attempted to shake them off. (End flashback) "**_BAM_**," The dragon crashed into the tree… hard. "Stop here!" Akimi screamed to the dragon. He did as he was told. "**I AM STOPPED**!" "Hey guys! How was the d…" He was cut short when he saw the pregnant half demon. "Get some food, and water," Akimi shrieked. Mestsui walked up to her, and said, "You need to go on a diet." And can you guess what happens next? "BBBAAAAAAAMMMMMMM," He was knocked to the ground." I'M PREGNANT ASSHOLE!"

"That explains the mood swings." "So whats your name?" Thorn asked. "Kaori," She said threw her loud chewing sounds. "Where's Mina?" Kumori asked. "I don't know," Thorn answered. "Oh no," Everyone said in unison. "Hit the ground!" "What are you doing?" Kaori asked. "Hit the ground! Hit the ground!" Suddenly salsa fell from the sky, and splashed all over the gang. Kaori walked to them, and tasted the sauce, "Mexican salsa! My fav." "HAHAHA!" Mina laughed rolling around on the ground, "Hey who's the fat chick?" "I'm pregnant! PREGANT!"

-------------------------------------

"HA! My plan is falling into place," The pale child said, "But first Mom! Where do babies come from?" "ASK YOUR FATHER!"

-------------------------------------

"Kumori," Akimi started. "**Yes**." "What happened to Shadow?" Kumori just stared down, "**I…I don't know**," Kumori said, as a tear rolled down his cheek, "**You know I always waited for the day I would have control, but I don't know now, its like there's a void. This must be how Hilory Clinton feels**." "So who's the dad?" Thorn asked. No reply. "Excuse me?" "Who's the father?" Kaori let out a low growl, but soon said, "Sukoshi."

-------------------------------------

What did you think? I would do at this moment? R R! PLEASE!


	11. Akimi's scent changed, and another joins

**-The Hidden Child-**

**Summery- Lost Souls engulf the pale Child. Read, and find out**

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the OC' s except Shadow, Angel, Sukoshi, and Houkou! I would say a few special shout-out, but I don't want to ruin the story.

**Bold- A.N./ Shadows 2nd personality speaking**

**Italic- Thought**

**Now time for the advice column**

Kaori. Why are you having Sukoshi baby?

Kaori: You see when a daddy gets a mommy soooooooo drunk, they… Well you get the point, and speaking of which check out my fiction

-Akimi's scent changed, and another member joins the group-

"Sukoshi," She sadly answered. "**So your one of his whores**," Kumori snapped staring deep with the flames. "WHAT!?" "**You heard me**." "It's not my fault! He knew were my sweet spot was." "**It's kind of obvious**," Kumori claimed as he started to rub her ear. She kicked her leg, over, and over. "How did you know that?" She questioned still kicking her leg. He just got up, and walked off. "**Man I feel horrible**," He mumbled under his breath.

----------------------

"As I thought; Shadow is weakened without his other half," The child smirked. "Hey child!!! Did you eat the last fudge pop?!!" "Uhhh… No," The child said, as he threw a wrapper under his cover.

----------------------

Kumori sat at the edge of a cliff; thinking of the events that have happened. **_It's already been two weeks, and yet so much has happened. My counterpart has gotten a mate, Sukoshi impregnates a half-demon, and I feel half dead. _Put in Houkou here. **He then drifted into slumber, not caring of the consequences. When he awoke he was at camp, with Thorn resting on his shoulder. **"How'd I get here?"** Kumori asked aloud, as he tried to stand, but he felt something tugging on his hakama. "Don't go Kumori," Thorn mumbled. He sat back down, '**_I_'_m getting soft… Why is that?! I'm not soft I kill for fun, and yet I can not bring myself to wake this girl up.'_ **Kumori' s eyes swept the camp, looking for anyone that might have moved him. "WAKE UP! BREAKFEST!!!" Akimi shrieked. "Where?! Where is the food?" Kaori screamed looking for the food. Thorn started to flutter her eyes open. "Eek!" She shrieked, and jumped away. Kumori just smirked for a second, and went back to pondering how he had got there. "Kumori," Akimi said walking to him. "Yes?" He kindly answered. "I need to talk to you in private." Kumori nodded, and started his way into the forest. "Okay what is it?" She looked straight into his face, and said, "I think I may be pregnant." "And you wanted to talk to me about what?" "I need to make sure I am!" "Ok, Ok!" He sniffed her for a few seconds, "Yes. You are pregnant." Her eyes welled up, and busted into tears. Kumori took her into a tight embrace "Don't worry… It'll be okay."

----------------------

"Oh so the big bad Kumori has a sweet spot!" The child said rubbing his hand, "Excellent." "Child! Clean your room, or no desert!" "Yes mom," He called back. "Ah man it's like pissing razor blades!" His father yelled.

----------------------

They were on the road again. Kumori was holding two bags, one for each of the pregnant women. "On the road again! Can't wait to get on the road again," a voice said from ahead. After a few minutes of listening to a voice that sounded like a cat gargling daggers, a soft voice chimed in, "Quite people are staring!" Kumori looked up, '**_It can't be.' _**"Are you okay Kumori?" Akimi asked. The two ahead of them stopped in their tracks, "Kumori?" They turned back, and glared at Kumori. One had Blood red eyes, with small black pupils in the dead center. With long white shoulder length hair, with black tips dipped at the end of each lock. Blue wolf ears, with back stripes sat on his head, and triangular black markings dove under his eyes. The other was a girl. She was about Kumori' s age; She has long, silky, snow-white hair; pure blue eyes, a black ridge strolled over the side of her cheeks; She had smooth, flawless skin, and wore a white kimono, with a pearls dangling from her Elvin ears. "Kumori!" She said as she ran towards him, and embraced him. He lifted her off the ground, and started to spin. "**I've missed you too Angel, but try not to break me**," Kumori struggled to say.

She released him, "Sorry I've just missed you so much." The other walked up to him. "**Hey Houkou! Man how long has it been**?" Kumori smiled, as they slapped their hands together, and crashed their shoulder's together. "Damn Kumori! You still got it," Houkou said. "Can I talk to Shadow?" Angel asked with puppy dog eyes. Everyone went silent. Kumori sighed, and said, "**Take a seat**." They started to explain the situation. "So let me get this straight," Houkou continued, "Sukoshi left this girl pregnant; Shadow's mate is pregnant, when he may be dead, and your souls have been stolen, by a child, and your going to die in two weeks, if you don't slay him." They nodded. "Kumori. I haft to tell you. Out of all the Krap you have done in the past, this is the deepest shit you have been in." "**Yah thanks! Really motivated me**." "Well I'm going to let you guys catch up," Akimi said as she left with the pregnant woman, followed with everyone else except Houkou, and Angel.

"So Kumori did you keep your promise?" Angel asked looking at him. "**Of course I did! Did you**?" "Of course," She replied as she gave him a passionate kiss. "I love you." "**I love you too**."

----------------------

What did you think? R R! PLEASE!


	12. Sukoshi working for the child

**-The Hidden Child-**

**Summery- Lost Souls engulf the pale Child. Read, and find out**

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the OC' s except Shadow, Angel, Sukoshi, and Houkou! I would say a few special shout-out, but I don't want to ruin the story.

**Bold- A.N./ Shadows 2nd personality speaking**

**Italic- Thought**

Now time for the advice column!

1. OH KUMORI IS CHEATING ON THORN! That's not nice. I feel sorry for Akimi and Kaori who are pregnant. Does Angel like Shadow too? Is Shadow dead? He's nicer than Kumori, but Kumori is funnier. And Sukoshi is a half demon? And how does Kumori know Kaoru's soft spot?

Kumori: You ask to many questions, but I don't have a choice but to answer them.

Angel: of course I like Kumori! He is my Koi!

Kumori: It's manlier then it sounds.

Sukoshi: I'm not Half-demon filth. I'm not either I'm a dragon, and so is Shadow. Get it now?

Kumori: I know because I (Chorus singing) Get around get around; I get around. (Oooooowwwwwwwwwww)

Thorn: Your cheating on me?

Kumori: We never went out.

Thorn: Every night I've known you we have slept out.

Kumori: That's not what I meant!

Thorn: (cries) You don't like me!

(Sighs all around)

Kaori, and Akimi: Does this make me look fat?

Kumori: Yes

… BAM!

-Sukoshi working for the child-

"Hey Kumori! Wake up," Angel said shaking his shoulder. He opened his eyes but did not speak. "**I GOT BURRITOS IN MY PANTS!**" "Kumori?" "Over here," A voice from behind her said. She turned to the sound, and saw Kumori. "Like it? It's a new technique. It's kind of coughs Retarded." She just smiled, "I was thinking of hitting the hot springs before we start moving again." He nodded, and they were on their way. "So who are those people?" She asked innocently. "**Just some friends of Shadow's**." "What about the Thorn girl?" "**Uhhh… just some girl. He, he**…" "I see Koi," She smiled. "**Koi**…" He smiled back. "Look there's the spring!" She pointed ahead. They sped up until they heard a voice erupting from it.

Kumori grabbed Angel, and jumped behind a large boulder by the springs. "So you want me to work for you to?" Sukoshi asked the child. "Yes," the child responded. "And in return?" "I don't kill you, and you get some random whore." "Deal." Angel jumped up from behind the rock, "Hey Sukoshi! How has things been?" "Fine. When did you get here?" "Kumori, and I were going to do a little relaxing before we go after some kid, and a girl is looking for you." "Where is he now?" The child asked. "Right here," she responded as she pulled him out from behind the boulder. "**Hey**." "Hey. So here you go," Sukoshi said as he threw a white orb at Kumori' s head, making a white electricity surge through his body. "What did you do to my Koi?!" Angel screamed shaking his body. "**I LIKE PIE**!" Kumori yelled, and started bouncing on his head, "**Hehehehehe**!" Sukoshi rose from the spring (revealing all). "Ahhh! My eyes! I'm too young for this," The child yelled covering his eyes. "You know Angel you always did catch my fancy," He claimed, and grabbed hold of her arm. "Let go of me!" She shrieked pulling her arm, "Kumori help!" "**HEHEHEHE**," He responded, and started rolling around on the ground. Sukoshi took off with Angel hiked over his shoulder. Then Kumori snapped out of it, and looked both ways, "That must have been one hell of a party!"

-------------------------------

There you go! R & R please! I'm sorry thus chapter was short, it was because of procrastination. CURSE YOU PROCRASTINATION!


	13. The Big Shakeup

**-The Hidden Child-**

**Summery- Lost Souls engulf the pale Child. Read, and find out**

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the OC' s except Shadow, Angel, Sukoshi, and Houkou! I would say a few special shout-out, but I don't want to ruin the story.

**Bold- A.N./ Shadows 2nd personality speaking**

**Italic- Thought**

Now time for the advice column!

-Houkou's secret. Kumori's love, and Thorns heat-

"Let me go!" Angel shrieked as she pounded Sukoshi's chest. "Now why would I do that soon to be mate," Sukoshi smirked revealing his glinting fangs. She let out a deathly glare, "I belong to Kumori! And you already have a pregnant one!" "I will take the child when he is born," Sukoshi continued, "In fact ill sing a little song. From the minute I heard Kaori said I had a clone, I knew I would be safe, because I' de never be alone. An evil dragon shouldn't talk a lot about his feelings. My heart, and my brain don't make me too appealing. I know he will look up to me for the business of the family. Had an evil mate, just like his dear old dad; give him the love, and the things I never had. He'd think I was a cool guy If I cried. Be evil, and have my feelings too. Change my life with opera, and miangaloo…" He was cut short when a dagger flew past his face. "Houkou!" Angel chirped, _'Where's Kumori?' _He smiled, "You think I would let my baby sister go to the hot springs…with Kumori." She smiled, and bit Sukoshi's arm. "Ahhh!" He roared in agony as he threw Angel to the ground."**Angel**," Kumori jumped, and caught her bridal style. She suddenly felt a rubbing sensation on her ass. "Frisky. Are we? …BAM!" Angel slapped him silly. "Not the time or place!" She snarled. "Didn't you just get a mate?" A voice from behind them asked. They turned to the voice. There stood a woman smirking as she blew a bubble. She had long purple hair, beautiful brown eyes, short claws, and fangs, and wore a bikini. Kumori, Sukoshi and Houkou began to drool. She smiled, "I know." She walked up to Kumori giving him a smile, and walked off. "She was hot," Houkou said. "I second the waver," Sukoshi drooled. "**Ditto man**." Angel gave a deathly glare, "Kumori… BAM!" "Sukoshi!" Kaori roared from behind Sukoshi. "Ok how many people followed?" She swung her emerald plated sword, "Emerald strike." Waves of emeralds were sent everywhere. Blood flew everywhere. Kumori yelped in pain. He body was pieced with many sharp gems. "**Wh-What is up with people**," He coughed up blood, "**always trying to k-kill me**." He smirked, and charged at her picking her up by the neck. "Snap!" He dropped her to the earth. "OMG!" Angel shrieked as she ran to her, but was stopped when Kumori grabbed hold of her arm, "Don't do it." She slapped him leaving three long gashes on his face. He released her hand, and stared at her with disgust, and disappointment. She charged to her side, and started screaming for help. "Angel. Angel. Angel. So naïve." The body suddenly turned back into the woman they had met before, "You will pay for your ignorance." She sprayed Angel with a purple slime, and flew off along with Sukoshi leaving behind the sword. Kumori just walked back to camp, "**Caramel." **After fifteen minutes of bathing in the hot springs Angel stepped out, and got dressed. Houkou gestured towards him, "We need to talk."

------------------------------------

Houkou, and Angel reached the camp, and saw everyone around the fire. "**Agreed**?" Kumori asked the group. "Agreed," They replied. "What are you talking about?" Angel asked, as she sat on a wood log next to Kumori. He inhaled the wonderful scent, wanting nothing more but to have her in his arms, but still looked in disgust. "We've been talking, and we think that everything is getting too complicated," Mestsui continued, "and we think we should split up into groups." "Huh?" Angel asked. "**Were splitting up into groups of three**," Kumori growled. Angel worryingly asked, "Who's going with who?"

------------------------------------

"So it's settled. Team one will be Kumori, Thorn, and Akimi," Mestsui continued, "Team two will be Houkou, Angel, and Mina." Mina rubbed her hands together, '_This is gonna be fun._' "And team three will be myself." "Yah, but before we go I need to say a few things," Kumori said as he walked up to Kaori. "Kaori your not really preganent." "B-But that's impossible," She stuttered. "Sukoshi, and I used to do it all the time as a little joke, but its gone too far," Kumori stroke her forehead with his claw, andher stomach decreased, and she no longer had a large hunger. She smiled a bit, "Thanks for telling me." He then walked up to Angel, "Angel come with me." He walked into a hut with Angel following. "Yes Koi?" "Don't call me that," Kumori sighed, "Angel it's over." Her eyes welled up a bit, but she choked out, "It's that Thorn girl right?" He hesitated, but soon nodded a yes. A tear strolled down her face, "I'm glad for you." Kumori embraced her, "I'm sorry."


	14. Hehe

It was the night before the group was to separate. A certain someone wasn't taking to solemn silence very well. Mina sat there, looking from one person to another. Oh great… Kumori's is causing more romantic drama… why doesn't he go out and cry a river? "Mina, is everything alright?" Akimi asked, noticing the sour look on Mina's face. "Sorry, but things are getting rather boring now." Mina stood up with her sword in hand. "IT'S NOT FRICKIN' FAIR THAT KUMORI GETS ALL THE ACTION!" "It's not my fault I'm so damn sexy!" "Beware, crazy futuristic miko alert." Mestsui said. "YA WANNA MAKE SOMETHING OF IT!?" Mina shouted. "What are you two arguing about now?" Thorn asked, opening one eye. "I'm just saying it's too quiet and gloomy around here!" Mina said. "Well, no wonder. Shadow's missing, and we still haven't found the Hidden Child yet." Houkou said. Mina glared at him, "You liking what you see?" "W-what?" Mestsui stuttered. Mina pulled a mike from out of nowhere and music started to play out of thin air.

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,

And their like

It's better than yours,

Damn right it's better than yours,

I can teach you,

But I have to charge

"You know she has a point." Mina does a real sexy belly dance to emphasize the point. "Honestly! Don't you have any shame!?" Akimi said in shock of what Mina's doing. It was bad enough that the human wore indecent clothes, compared to her beautifully designed kimono. Kumori caught sight of Mina and had a nose bleed, along with the other guys, who at this point were trying to cover it up. "KUMORI!" Angel shouted. "Thorn-Chan," Mina said to Thorn. "This is your chance to impress Kumori. Show off your shake!" "My what?" Thorn asked, really confused. "Your body. As if it's not obvious enough." "I rather not…" "Fine, I'll make you!" Mina pulled Thorn to her feet and starts a girl on girl grinding sessions. "Wow…this is hot." _'Must resist…' _Houkou thought to him self, "God… WOOF! WOOF! WOOF! WOOF!" "Mina! Stop it!" Thorn yelped, trying to get away. "Play along!" "No! I'm serious! Stop it!" "Uh oh…" Mestsui said. He caught the scent. "What?" "Someone's in heat…" Kumori perked up. Thorn turned red from embarrassment. "Did you have to say that aloud?" "Oh My God! Sorry Thorn, but I'm not a Lesbian!" Mina shouted. "Damn! Oh well guess I can keep this 5!" Kumori snickered. _'There's hope for me yet with Mina_!' Houkou and Mestsui thought to themselves, unaware that they were both aiming for the same woman.

------------

"Is that what grownups get to do?" "Child! Is your room clean yet?" "Not Now Mama! I'm trying to watch girl on girl action!" "…Nice!"

-----------

After things calmed down a bit, the girl went off towards a nearby hot springs, while the boys were trying to stop their noses from bleeding. "How are you doing so far?" Akimi asked Thorn. Thorn glared at her. "Well, let's see… I'm feeling god damn horny and I can't have sex until this stupid hidden child thing is over so what do you think!?" "So…." Mina said. "Maybe you shouldn't say anything for a while." Kaori said. Mina sunk into the water. Akimi, while Mina and Kaori were having a little debate, stared out into the starry skies, '_Shadow… where are you?_ _I hope you're alright_…' "I swear it was like this big." Mina said, gesturing with her hands. "Wow! I wouldn't have thought that the ice prince was good in bed," Kaori claimed. "Oh what a night…" Mina said, thinking back about her first time. "WILL YOU STOP TALKING ABOUT SEX!?" Thorn shouted frustrated. "Half the fun of sex is talking about it," Angel smiled. "And then there's the joy of getting pregnant," Akimi added bitterly, siding with Thorn. It was really a bad idea to be talking about sex with a demon in heat. "Oh lighten up. We all know who you're after…" Mina said, her eyes narrowing in a knowing way. "Yea…" Angel and Kaori seconded. "STOP IT!" Thorn went as red as a cherry.

"Hey you guys," Mina said, noticing a few branches move. "I got an idea." "Do you think they heard us?" Mestsui asked. "Na," Kumori answered with a hungry look lingering in his eye. "Why am I here?" Houkou asked. "Because you have yet to savor the joys of peeping," Kumori grinned. Plus Thorn was in heat. This could be his chance! "You know you guys…" Angel's continued, "While we're on the topic of sex, out of the guys that are with us, who do you think the best in bed?" All three men leaned out further. This was indeed an interesting moment. "I would have to say… Shadow…" "Well, duh Akimi. You're his mate!" "But the marks gone…" "Who's pregnant?" "Shut it Mina." "I would say Kumori. He's really good!" "Same here…" Thorn blushed. Kumori air punched, with the other two glaring at him. "I would think you would say that too, Akimi." Angel claimed, "I thought you lost your virginity to Kumori." "Fine, he was good, but Shadow was better." "Oh… I can't decide between Mestsui and Houkou…" Mina said. "WHY HOUKOU!?" "Dude, he's cute… and I like the six pack…and those little ears! I love puppy ears!" "They're not puppy ears… their wolf ears," Houkou mumbled, as the other two snickered. "I hope you boys are enjoying our talk," Kaori shouted not even bothering to look their way. The air went silent. "Um… No one's here…" BAM! "HOUKOU! YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Kumori shouted, "Quick go to code orange!" "Right!" Mestsui pushed Houkou from the branches.

…BAM!

"Oh real funny! Assholes!" "Now quietly run like hell! The two men slid down the hill and slipped right by the spring… Oh whom am I kidding? "Excuse me, but I don't remember this being a strip show…" Mina claimed with a glare.

-----

"AH MY EYES!"

"KID! Did you get into my movies again!?"

"Sorry dad…"

--------

Kumori, Houkou, and Mestsui were sitting around the fire, with bruises all over. "That's what happens when you try to get access without the proper permission." Angel chirped happily. "But it was worth it…." Kumori said with a smirk. "Shut up…" Houkou and Mestsui mumbled. "Maybe we were a little harsh…" Angle said to Mina. "Nope. Just trying to see if the guys are trustworthy, which the answer is NO!" "Did you have a bad experience?" Thorn said, scooting closer to Kumori. Mina's complete expression changed. From being her usual cheerful self, her expression darkened. "I don't want to talk about it…" Mina claimed, and walked away. "I'll go check on her." Houkou said and he chased after the angry chick. Angel and Akimi watched Houkou leave. "Does Houkou really like Mina?" Akimi asked. "Looks like it…" They suddenly heard noises behind them. They turned around and found Thorn and Kumori making out. "OH MY GOD! HE'S EATING HER FACE!" Angel and Akimi screamed as they ran off to give the two a bit more privacy. "At least we don't have to deal with a horny demoness anymore…" "Your not helping…"

------------------

Ok people. I didn't write this! But it was so LMAO I had to post it up! Anyways this is the reason I'm making groups! Hehe


	15. Hikage's pack

**Elixer that makes you a kid**

**-The Hidden Child-**

**Summery- Lost Souls engulf the pale Child. Read, and find out**

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the OC' s except Shadow, Angel, Sukoshi, and Houkou! I would say a few special shout-out, but I don't want to ruin the story.

**Bold- A.N./ Shadows 2nd personality speaking**

**Italic- Thought**

Now time for the advice column!

I was just reading the hot springs chapter, and I would like to know if you guys are virgins.

-Anonymous

Shadow: I'm not a virgin… (Looks both ways)

Kumori: As I said before… HELL NO! I'm the farthest thing from a virgin

Thorn: You'll haft to read, and see

Akimi: Nope

Mestsui: Nada

Houkou: No

Angel: Yes I'm a virgin

Everyone except Angel points, and laughs.

Shadow: don't laugh at her! She's ma mate!

Author: Not in this story! Your Thorns! Or are you…

Kikio: Sex is stupid!

Kumori: (gasps) Blasimi! (Throws holy water on kinky hoe)

Kikio: Ahhhh! I am melting because I'm made of dirt!

-Hikage' s pack-

Kumori awoke to rummaging sounds. He cracked open his eyes to see Mina rummaging through a purple pack. She pulled out a black package. "Whatcha doin?" Kumori asked still laying on the soft ground. "You remember that Hikage girl?" "Yah." "Well she left her pack, and it has all kinds of things!" Mina chirped as she pulled out a small square with a circle in it. Kumori jumped to see what it was, "What is that thing?" "It's a condom!" She half screamed. Silence. "What's a condom?" Kumori curiously asked as he reached for it. She snatched it away, and ran off screaming "Mine!" "That was…different," Kumori mumbled.

--------

The child lay shivering in his bed. "OK whats the symptoms?" A doctor asked. "Well I can't sleep, and I dance all night." "It looks like you have a case of dace fever!" "Hahahaha-" "Its deadly."

--------

"Hmmm…. What's a condom? Maybe Kaori would know! she from the future after all. He dashed back to the camp, " But then again she would nag me for waking her up at 6 in the morning…" He bit her ear, "Bitch wake up!" "WTF?! Who the hell are you?" A chick asked furious. "You know if I wasn't SO sure you were a lesbian I would say you were hitting on me." "Fuck off!" "…You're a horrible flirt." 1,2,3 BLASTOFF!!! Kumori went flying through the air. –Three days later- "She has one hell of a love tap." He turned his head to Kaori, and dashed to her, "Bitch wake up" "Huh? What?" She asked in a slurred voice. "What's a condom?" At this she went wide eyed, and giggled. "What's so funny bitch?!" "I'm sorry! It's just not all people knows what it is," Kaori blushed. "So what is it?" "It's something you use for safe sex." He tilted his head, "There's a dangerous sex?" "Well yah. Like contracting STD's and stuff." "What's a STD?" She stared at him, "Didn't you mother, or father teach you this stuff?" His eyes glow black, as he took her by the throat, "WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT MY PARENTS?" She coughed, "Nothing!" He smiled, and released her from his grip, "OK!" "Roxy can do!" A girl hopped on Kumori's head. "Roxy?! What are you doing here?!" "Well Mama Kaori was talking about you daddy in other stories, so Roxy wanted to see how it was." He shrugged, "Roxy go back to Kaori's heartbreak, and new life. Daddy Shadow will be back there when he's done in this chapter!" "Roxy can do!: She skipped out of the book, and back to Kaori's Heartbreak and New Life . "Don't ask. Go to Kaori's heartbreak and new life and find out! And review!" "Ok… Well a STD is a disease you get from sex, like you would get warts in uncomfortable places." "Ok…"

--------

The child's family was sitting at a dinner table, "You wanna know WHAT?!" He took a swing of saki, "Back in my day we would just…" _'Oh god that's cool!' _The child thought. "In FACT! We would…" '_Really? How could you get them to bend that far?!'_

_-------_

"OK! IV'E HEARD ENOUGH!" Kumori roared as he plugged his ears and started chanting, "La! La! La! La!" "Have a safe trip!" Kaori chirped as something fell out of her pack. They then went there separate ways…

-------

I know it was short, and it took forever but I got a flame and it made me wonder if this story is any good… Do you think it sucks? And read the chap before this. hehe


	16. IMPORTANT DAWGS!

IM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN FOREVERZ! The truth is… I've lost the will to write. I just hope it's temporarily.

But anywho… I need someone to write a chapter… No one has to, but I would really appreciate it.

And btw…

I'm allowing lemons!!!!!!

Oh c'mon…

You know you want to…

Anyways the reason I'm asking this I because I know you guys are getting bored of my horrible writing…

OH SO HORRIBLE!


	17. Hehe part two

Yup… Hikaru is at it again! What about the time Mina and Houkou snuck off? What

about the others? Tee Hee… find out.

(Side Story)

Random Voice: YES! YES! Bring It! Bring It!

Akimi: Like this?

Voice: YES!

Mina: How about this?

Voice: Yeah Baby!

Angel: We're so good!

Thorn: Not as good as me!

Voice: Girls! Don't Stop! Keep Bringing It!

Kumori, Shadow, Houkou: (from outside the tent) WHAT THE!?

(breaks door down)

Akimi: Oh… hi guys…

Shadow: What The Hell Do You Think You're…

(Takes a look around room, Mestsui has a camera in hand, while the girls were in

Vera Wang dresses.)

Thorn: Sir! I can't work with these people in the room!

Houkou: (Grabs his friends) SO SORRY! (Runs out of room)

Mestsui: Come on ladies! We got a deadline!

-SEXXIN IT UP! And torture-

Houkou stopped at a tree, taking in as much air as possible. Mina sure can cover ground when she needed to.

Where the hell did she go? Houkou thought to himself. He just looked over and found Mina sitting by the creek, wading around.

"Mina…" he called out. She looked up.

"What do you want?" She asked in a huff.

"I…I just wanted to check on you. To see if you were all right; You kind of left in a hurry. Plus…" Houkou continued, moving closer to Mina. "It isn't safe for you to be by yourself, with the Child and Sukoshi out there."

'_Resist… touching… the adorable… ears…_' Mina thought to herself.

"Exactly… what happened that got that bad experience?" Houkou asked. Mina glared at him, "WHY IS EVERYBODY ASKING ME THAT!?"

"I just want to know. If you don't want to tell me, fine…" Houkou took a seat on the bank. Mina gave him a look.

(Back at the fire…)

"Wait! Do you smell that?" Angel said. The others perked up. Thorn and Kumori looked up from their make out session. A demonic aura was coming up, but it seemed weak.

"Hey Akimi, what's that on your neck?" Thorn asked, pointing to a black mark on her neck. Akimi ran her fingers over it.

"It… it can't be…"

(Back to Mina and Houkou)

Mina took a seat next to Houkou.

"I never told anyone this… not even…"

"Him…" Houkou muttered. Mina nodded. She sighed, "I almost got raped a few years ago…"

Houkou was shocked. And she was cheerful all the time because…?

"You better not tell anyone…" Mina said dangerously.

----------

"Miss me?' Sukoshi said, landing perfectly on a tree branch.

"Not you again!" Kumori said fangs bared.

"I guess not…" Sukoshi said.

"What do you want now?" Thorn shouted. Sukoshi flicked out daggers.

"Assassination…" he threw the daggers, as everyone ran for cover.

'What the…' Kumori thought, jumping at Sukoshi, as he noticed that the marble around his neck had a weird glow to it.

Sukoshi blew Kumori away with a beam of light.

"Since when was he able to do that?" Thorn shouted.

"Ha! Since the last time we fought, my inner dragon has increased drastically! There's no way you can defeat me!" Sukoshi said, laughing.

"Why are you talking like that?" Kumori asked.

"I dunno…but I've been doing that a lot lately…."

"That's gay…"

"WELL YOUR MOM!" Sukoshi roared, as he took a step back, but then he disappeared.

"Huh?" Everyone said. Kumori and Thorn looked down and found Sukoshi splashing around in mud in a very deep, deep, pit.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Sukoshi shouted.

"I never thought I'd say this, but thank you Mina and your constant pranks…" Kumori said, after finding a long strand of black hair that had her scent on it.

---------

"Sounds like someone stepped on the tarp…" Mina said, a wicked smile coming on her face.

"I'm kind of scared to know who…" Houkou said. Mina scooted closer to Houkou, "Thanks a lot…"

"Huh?"

"You're way too nice for your own good. Thanks for talking to me. I really needed that."

This was scaring Houkou. Since when did Mina have a serious side? He wrapped an arm around her.

"No problem…"

"OH! I CAN'T RESIST ANYMORE!!!!"

Mina hands reached for Houkou's ears.

(Tweak, Tweak, Tweak)

"What are you doing?"

"OH! They're just too cute!" Mina said, as she continued to touch his ears, unaware of the fact that Houkou was getting quite a view of her chest.

"Don't do that! You're getting me…"

Mina then swiped down and kissed him.

"Mi…"

"I'll admit it… I really like you…" Mina said, one of her tank top straps falling off her shoulder.

"You do…?"

"Yup… did ever since you and Angel came along…"

Houkou's haori slipped off his shoulder a little.

"Me too…"

(Hikaru- Uh…. We can take a guess what happens from here….)

-------

"So… this is where Mina keeps her stuff stashed…" Akimi said, digging

through Mina's messenger bag.

"Shock Treatment?" Mestsui said, picking up a box.

"Get that out and set it up." Kumori said. "I got an idea…"

--------

"Hm… pit of mud… that's new…" the child said.

"Honey, you're slip in slide's ready!"

"Not Now Ma! I ran into a problem in my diabolical plans!"

"What ever…"

--------

ZAP!

"AH!" Sukoshi roared, as volts of electricity ran through his body.

"I think it worked…" Mestsui said.

Akimi and Thorn nodded.

"Ok… let's start…" Kumori said, with an evil smirk on his face.

"HEY! What are you doing with my shocker!?"

"Mina! Houkou! Where have you two been!?" Akimi shouted.

Mina and Houkou looked like a mess. Houkou's haori was a little sloppy, and Mina looked as if she did a rush job with her hair and she was still trying to get her shirt on.

"Th…That's none of your business!" Houkou barked.

'_Oh God_…' Thorn thought sarcastically, fully aware what the two were doing.

"Anyway…" Mina snatched the shocker control away from Kumori. "I'm in charge of this, since I WAS going to use it after the mud pit…" Mina saw Sukoshi covered in mud.

"Nice…."

"Ok… first question… Where is the Hidden Child?" Kumori asked.

"IN YOUR MAMA!!!"

ZAP!

"Wrong! Guess again." Akimi said. "Where's Shadow?"

"He's dead."

ZAP!

"HEY I ANSWERED THE QUESTION!" Sukoshi said.

"What the little marble around your neck?" Mina said, clearly sensing the dragon aura.

"Nothing that concerns you…"

ZAP! ZAP! ZAP!

"Where's the hidden child?" Angel tried again.

"Hold up! I recognize that aura from anywhere!" Mina said. She snapped the marble off of Sukoshi's neck.

"HEY GIVE THAT BACK OR ILL EAT YOUR SOUL WITH A SPORK!!!"

"Mestsui, could you do me a favor and break this?" Mina asked sweetly.

"Uh...sure?"

CRACK!

Lights flew everywhere…

"ACK TAKE COVER!" Angle shouted. Sukoshi couldn't get away. He was still tied up, currently held down by many sacred sutras. Kumori's marking's began to glow white. " What happened?" Akimi was about to start crying…

"Sha... Shadow…"

------------

WOAH!! Cliffe… Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	18. MINA!

**-The Hidden Child-**

**Summery- Lost Souls engulf the pale Child. Read, and find out**

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the OC' s except Shadow, Angel, Sukoshi, and Houkou! I would say a few special shout-out, but I don't want to ruin the story.

**Bold- A.N./ Shadows 2nd personality speaking**

**Italic- Thought**

-Mina how could you?-

"S-Shadow…" He turned to her, and nodded. "Shadow!" She ran to him, and hugged, "Oh I've missed you sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much!" "Did I miss something?" Shadow asked trying to break free from her embrace. "Well…kinda," Angel smiled. "YOU FUCKING WHORE!" Mestsui roared. "Exactly…what did I miss?" Mestsui dragged Mina into the forest. "Well…"

-------

Mestsui stopped at a clearing, "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Mina smiled, "I don't know what you're talking about!" "Yah maybe this will jog your memory!" He started to imitate Mina's moans. "So what?" "Oh I get your game. I say no, so you just go to Houkou and make me jealous! Well you know what?! Its-" "Working?" Mina interrupted. "I thought I saw more in you then this, but I guess I was wrong," Mestsui then stormed off leaving a smirking Mina behind.

-------

"…and that's what happened," Houkou finished. "So where's Sukoshi now?" "Well he's right here," Houkou pointed to the mud pit. "Where?" "What do you mea-oh shit…"

He was gone.

----------

Ok sorry for the short chapter. I'm finally getting over the writer's block!

So…

PLEASE REVIEW!

It'll help me get over my depression


End file.
